Shaving implements typically include a razor cartridge mounted to a handle. The cartridge includes one or more razor blades that are located aft of a leading surface and forward of a trailing surface. A guard is mounted to or integral with the leading surface to stretch the skin as the shaving implement is moved over the skin, which causes the hairs to stand substantially erect in preparation for cutting. A cap is also mounted to or integral with the trailing surface. The skin-engaging surfaces of the guard and the cap and cutting edges of the razor blades are generally substantially aligned to define a shave plane. The razor cartridge may be movably mounted to the handle to allow the razor blades an increased range of movement during a shaving operation. Shaving aid material is often applied in anticipation of a shaving operation to soften the hairs, condition the skin, provide lubrication, etc.
In some shaving implements, a shaving aid body comprising a soap-type shaving aid material may be positioned to entirely surround the razor cartridge and the razor blades, thereby enabling a user to apply shaving aid material during the shaving process. However, because soap-type shaving aid materials erode during use, most of these types of shaving implements include a self-leveling mechanism that keeps the top surface of the shaving aid body and the shave plane of the razor cartridge substantially coplanar during use in order to provide the device with a suitable service life.
In shaving implements that utilize self-leveling mechanism, the shaving aid body and the razor cartridge move relative to each other in order for the shaving aid body and the razor cartridge to remain coplanar during the shaving operation. By remaining coplanar, both the shaving aid body and the razor blades contact the skin simultaneously during normal shaving. In some embodiments, pivotal motion of the razor cartridge relative to the shaving aid body is also permitted.
In any of the above-described shaving implements, the nature of limited pivotal movement or non-pivotal movement of the razor cartridge may cause the razor blades to occasionally lose contact with the surface being shaved, particularly as the user moves the implement over a relatively sharply-defined contour in the surface (e.g., over the edge defined by a shin bone or over a fold of skin in the axillary region). In these instances a less-than-optimum shave may be produced, which may result in the user having to shave one area several times. By causing the razor blades to engage and re-engage the same surface multiple times, the skin, particularly in sensitive areas, may become irritated and cause discomfort to the person being shaved.
Based on the foregoing, what is needed is a shaving implement that is capable of maintaining the razor blades and the shaving aid body in contact with the surface being shaved over difficult-to-shave contours.